Gallifrey
thumb|292px|Das Capitol der Time Lords Gallifrey ist der Heimatplanet der Time Lords, einer uralten zeitreisenden Spezies, die sich regenerieren kann. Er wurde während des Ewigen Kriegs zerstört. Die wörtliche Übersetzung von Gallifrey ist "Die in den Schatten wandern" (engl.: "They that walk in the shadows"). Lage Gallifrey befindet sich in einer Sternenkonstellation namens Kasterborous, die Koordinaten betragen 10-0-11-0-0 bei 0-2 vom Galatic Zero Centre (Pyramids of Mars). Mehrere Quellen platzierten ihn mehr oder weniger im Zentrum seiner Galaxie. Tatsächlich gab I. M. Foreman gegenüber dem Achten Doctor an, dass es nicht der "exakte Mittelpunkt," ist, "aber so nah du gehen kannst, ohne in einem Schwarzen Loch zu enden.". Er ist weit weg von der Erde, welche sich am Rande der Milchstraße befindet und es wird angenommen, dass die Entfernung zu beiden etwa 250 Millionen Lichtjahre beträgt (Doctor Who - Movie). Eine andere Quelle gab die Entfernung jedoch nur mit 30.000 Lichtjahren an. Kasterborous war auch unter dem Namen Die Sieben Systeme bekannt, und Gallifrey wurde als "die leuchtende Welt der Sieben Systeme" bezeichnet. Gallifrey wurde während des Ewigen Krieges aus der Zeit-Sperre befreit, und an einen Platz nahe dem Planeten Erde verlegt, was verheerende Folgen für letzteren hatte. Er kehrte durch den Zehnten Doctor und den Master, mit Unterstützung von Wilfred Mott und den Vinvocci Addams und Rossiter in die Zeit-Sperre zurück. Astronomische Daten Größe Gallifrey ist mehrere Male größer als die Erde (The End of Time). System Gallifrey befand sich in einem binären Sternensystem. Die zweite Sonne schien morgens im Süden des Planeten aufzusteigen, sodass sie die Berge zum Glühen brachte (Gridlock). Der eigentliche Stern war groß und gold-rot. Das System enthielt fünf weitere Planeten (The Invasion of Time), darunter Karn (The Brain of Morbius), Polarfrey und ein Asteroid namens Kasterborous the Fibster. Anderes Gallifrey hatte mindestens zwei Monde und ein Ringsystem, ähnlich dem Saturn im Sonnensystem der Erde. Einer der Monde war der kupferfarbene Pazithi Gallifreya, welcher so hell strahlte, dass er den ganzen Tag über zu sehen war. Landschaft Vom Orbit aus gesehen war Gallifrey rostbraun, mit braunen Seen und grauen Wolken. Nach dem Ewigen Krieg war er noch immer rostbraun, hatte aber erhöhte vulkanische Aktivität, und sah dementsprechend aus. Von der Planeten Oberfläche aus sah man einen orangenen Himmel, schneebedeckte Gebirge, Felder mit rotem Gras und Bäume mit silbernen Blättern. Wenn morgens die Sonne aufging, und die Blätter das Licht reflektierten, sah es aus als stünden die Wälder in Flammen (Gridlock). Es gab auch grüne Wälder, goldene Felder und rote Wüsten, doch ingesamt scheint es ein trockenerer Planet gewesen zu sein als die Erde. wichtige Siedlungen *Das Kapitol (manchmal auch "Gallifrey" oder "die Zitadelle" genannt) war Gallifreys größte Stadt, sowie der Standort der Time Lord Akademie und die Heimat der meisten Time Lords . *Olyesti Geschichte Die Time Lords führten einen Krieg, den Ewigen Krieg, gegen die Dalek, in den viele weitere Spezies verwickelt waren. Am Ende des Krieges werden alle Daleks und alle Time Lords sowie Gallifrey vernichtet, nur der Doctor überlebt den Krieg. Doch nach und nach stellt sich heraus, dass es weitere Überlebende gibt...thumb|276px|Gallifrey während der letzten Tage des Ewigen Kriegs Besuche auf Gallifrey *Erstmals sieht man den Heimatplaneten des Doctors in der Episode The War Games, jedoch wird der Name des Planeten noch nicht genannt. *Namentlich erwähnt wird er dann erstmals in der Episode The Time Warrior. *''The Three Doctors'' *''The Deadly Assassin'' *''The Invasion of Time'' *''Arc of Infinity'' *''The Five Doctors'' *''The Sound of Drums'' (im Rückblick) *''The End of Time'' *''The Name of the Doctor (in Rückblenden)'' Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Doctor Who Handlungsorte